Free Roam
Home About Free Roaming Free Roaming is a game mode for both Single Player & Multiplayer. The aim of it is to drive around as you please, get score to level up your character. Single Player In Single Player, you have control over how you start: Time of Day * Morning (8:00 am; default) * Afternoon (4:00 pm) * Evening (8:00 pm) * Night (11:00 pm) Weather * Clear (default) * Cloudy * Light Rain Starting Money * $0 * $500 * $1,000 (default) * $10,000 Fuel Consumption * Enabled (default) * Disabled Multiplayer In Multiplayer, there are other players. Depending on the lobby type will let you play with others. Lobby type * Public: Play with random players to team up and coordinate. * Private: Set a name and a password to give to those you want to play with. You can host a lobby, which will reset the clock at the top (for everyone) to the default time upon the host's death. The player will also be kicked for going AFK. Their will be a bar near the bottom of the screen that gradually fills up. Locations The map has some locations that any player should take note of. Wakota. It is the largest city to the NorthWest of the central gas station (aka the center of the map). It is filled with lots of structures and indestructible brick buildings. Along with a Tornado Siren that can be destroyed by a tornado. Wakota contains 4 roads and is grid shaped. The city is also known to lag (aka Lagkota) to computers by dropping frames. Byrum is smaller city then Wakota. It contains 3 roads and a mediocre gas station. The town is located in the Southeast corner of the map. Corwan is the smallest town. It has 3 roads. It is located in the Southwest Corner. It also has the Wind Farm. Farmland/Countryside is the NorthEast half of the map. It has barns, silos, cows, pigs, hay bales, and country vehicles. It contains open fields, It has 2 unnamed roads, 2 driveways to barns and 2 dead end roads. The dirt roads also make hills on the main roads to the central gas station. Scoring Each Tornado pic you take through the camera will give you that score as cash in addition to queuing it for experience or transfer it to cash for emergency use. The player must not die before midnight (in game) to bank the experience that is double the score earned. The score is based on the following: * Column Visibility. If you are focused too far to the ground, it won't give a good score. * Proximity Bonus. How close are you to the tornado? The bonus is out of 10. Rely on your camera's focus for the proximity. The lower the number out of 3999, the better the bonus. In the event of 2 tornadoes, proximity will be out of 20. * Visible Debris. This is one of the keys to a high score. The more debris a tornado has, the better this will be. * Camera Focus on Twister. Pretty simple. The more blurrier the tornado is, the less you score. * Category multiplier. The bigger the tornado the more score you will get. Probes. You can purchase up to 3 for $300 each (in game money. The game doesn't have microtransactions). You get additional score that doesn't help the picture score but will give you more experience when midnight comes. Place them in the path, you will get hits. +1, +3, +15, +18. But get direct hits and you may even get +125. Indications. Throughout the cells, you may see messages appear that give you hints about what's going on Challenges Some players have made challenges for Free Roam. |- |Poor Man's Challenge The aim of this challenge is to start with no money with fuel consumption on. As you gain score, you also keep a record of your expenses and see your final outcome. |} Videos Trivia * In earlier versions of the game, tornadoes would spawn out of bounds meaning players could not access them. The developer patched this where tornadoes will now grind along the boundary allowing them to get stuck by altering the wind gauge arrow. Some tornadoes may even be stationary while the adjustment is made